wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 28
Perrin and Gaul set up a camp near the Waygate but separate from Faile, Bain, Chiad and Loial at Faile's insistence. Perrin plans to enter the Wolf Dream and asks Gaul to kick him awake if anything happens. He is still concerned about the ravens he saw after they left the Waygate. Perrin is in the Wolf Dream and a patch of sky became like a window where he sees visions: * Rand amid swirling stormwinds laughing wildly with small dragons riding on the winds He is being watched by hidden eyes. * Nynaeve and Elayne walking cautiously through twisted, shadowed buildings hunting some dangerous beast * Mat standing where a road forked, flipping a coin and starting down one branch wearing a wide-brimmed hat and carrying a spear with a short blad * Egwene and a woman with long white hair staring at him in surprise while the White Tower crumbled stone by stone He calls to Hopper, but gets no response. He takes a step and is surprised to have traveled a long way down the mountain. To get a better view he takes a step to reach the highest peak overlooking the valley. He steps from peak to peak heading toward the Two Rivers but senses no wolves and Hopper still does not answer. Finally he sees another man in a blue coat with a bow on his back. The scent he gets from the man is cold, not really human. The man sees Perrin and flees. Perrin goes to the spot where the man was and finds a wolf corpse. The chase leads northeast past Watch Hill and across the Taren River. Finally they reach a tower of metal and the man vanishes. Perrin can find no entrance to the tower, but continues to look. Suddenly he is told to stop by Hopper. Hopper tells him he was chasing Slayer. Hopper says the tower is evil. Suddenly, a woman comments that this is a dangerous place and says it is the Tower of Ghenjei. She has golden hair in a thick braid with odd clothes. She tells Perrin that the tower is a doorway to the realms of the Aelfinn and the Eelfinn, like the game Snakes and Foxes. Perrin knows there is no way to win, but the woman says that is true unless you break the rules. Perrin sees the shadow of someone else, but when he looks no one is there. The woman seems to respond to a comment from someone though that she should not be here and she disappears, too. Hopper did not see or hear the woman. He tells Hopper of the ravens, the Trollocs in the Ways, and the absence of wolves in the Two Rivers. Hopper warns him to stay away from home, then comments that the Last Hunt approaches. He wakes and comments to Gaul that it may be worse in the Two Rivers than he thought. Unanswered Questions * What are the precepts that Birgitte violated in talking to Perrin? * What did Slayer do in the Tower of Ghenjei? * Characters * Perrin * Faile * Loial * Gaul * Bain * Chiad * Slayer * Stepper * Hopper * Birgitte Silverbow Referenced * Moiraine * Rand * Mat * Rhuarc * Jheran * Colinda * Nynaeve * Elayne * Egwene * Elyas Machera Places * Mountains of Mist * Wolf dream * Tower of Ghenjei Referenced * Manetheren * Two Rivers * Rhuidean * Sand Hills * Westwood * Watch Hill * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.